


Role Reversal

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, Drabble, Fanfiction, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-11
Updated: 2010-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a Quidditch injury. Someone must tend it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role Reversal

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Age disparity (48/22)
> 
> A/N: Originally written for the Round 4 of the Harry/Scorpius LDWS at harryscorp100 on Live Journal where our prompt was Quidditch, the drabble had to be 300 words or less, and this one made it through to the next round.

"Ow, ow—that hurts!"

"Oh, for Merlin's sake," Scorpius said, "stop your yammering. Hero, my arse. This is what you get for swooping around the pitch like you were still twenty."

"Last time I checked," Harry said, "you were my Healer, not my mother."

Scorpius snorted and smacked him hard on the shoulder.

"What'd you go and do that for? Is that how you treat all your patients? Jeez, what a rotten bedside manner you have."

"Not that _you're_ going to know anything about my bedside manner for a _very_ long time."

"For fuck's sake, you have become my mother. I've heard Ginny use that same tone with my boys about a million times. How hard did I get hit in the head by that Bludger? I think I might be delusional… and it's sort of scary."

"Well, that's no better than you deserve. It's insane flying around while big, wooden balls do their best to bash in your skull. It's a game for barbarians, and frankly, Harry, I thought you knew better. I hate Quidditch, just hate it!"

"But you hide it so well," Harry said with a snort.

"We'll see if you're still laughing when that pain potion wears off." Scorpius drew up a large syringe and squirted some fluid out of the tip. "Now, bend over and drop your trousers."

"What do you plan to do with that?" Harry nodded at the syringe.

"Do you need to be restrained?"

"Funny, how I like those words so much better when said in a bedroom." Harry turned and dropped his trousers. "I mean—OW-Fuck-OW!"

"Think how much worse that would've been if there had been medicine in the syringe."

"If there was no medicine, what was that for?"

"My own satisfaction. Now don't ever worry me like that again."


End file.
